SteinsGate Shattered Rift
by Spinozilla
Summary: Four years after the events in the original Steins;Gate, Okabe once again finds himself in another battle to save his friends and the world. This time he faces off against his most dangerous foe...himself. Before he realizes it he's thrown into brand new world and totally weird world lines. Now he must find his way back to the Steins Gate before his friends meet a gruesome fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fan fiction. Steins;Gate and Steins;Gate 0 are not owned by me. These works were produced by Chiyomaru Shikura, Digitarou, and Tatsuya Matsubara. The game was developed by developed by 5pb. and Nitroplus. The anime is owned by studio white fox. Please support the official release.

* * *

Prologue:

Akihabara, a place known to many as the mecca for all things otaku. Little do the residence realize that the fate of the world was once fought over right here in this place. Events that transpired here sent shock waves throughout space-time itself. At the end of it all a man named Okabe Rintaro a.k.a Hououin Kyouma stood victorious against all odds. Here in the Steins Gate world line he was able to deceive himself, the world, and rescue the people that mattered to him the most. With that everything was put to rest. You'd think it was over right? Well unfortunately it's strange how things work out sometimes. One thing you should always remember kids is this. Nothing Lasts forever. Every ending is only the means to a new beginning, a new adventure or a new opportunity for things to go wrong…very wrong.

So guys let me introduce myself. I am Spinozilla the Spinosaurus the third. I'm here to tell you the story of Okabe's most perilous adventure yet. You see in a reality of infinite world lines. There are worlds that may seem more like fiction than fact. It is in one of these worldliness where the one who was supposed to be the hero, turns into the most dangerous person in existence.

Chapter 1: Chronal Passion, Okabe's Date with Destiny

It has been four years since Okabe has reached the Steins Gate world line. With his time traveling days behind him he focuses on advancing his lab's projects and goals. Albeit they have become slightly altered due to his…experience. Other than that he's still attending Tokyo Denki University along with Daru and is on the verge of graduation.

Its July 27th, 2014. Soon it will be the four year anniversary of Okabe's dangerous voyage through time. Okabe sits in the lab thinking up a new gadget. In the four years since, he's been able to make a total of…one new gadget called Binokugan, [Naruto reference based on the Hyuga clan's Byakugan] a pair of glasses that let you see farther distances and zoom in on smaller objects. It was made by messing around with some night vision goggles really. True they can't be used in the dark anymore but now its like a portable microscope, or sort of like one.

Just then Mayuri walks into the lab with her usual entrance. "Tuuturuu! Mayushii has arrived! Okabe turns his chair to greet his childhood friend. "Ah you have arrived lab member 002", said Okabe with his usual chuunibyou tone.

"Huh? How come you're still here Okarin?", Mayuri looks at Okabe with a confused expression. Okabe returns the same expression back to Mayuri, "what do you mean? This is the lab, I'm always here making gadgets to get closer to our goal of plunging the world into chaos!" " Yeah that's true, but don't you have an appointment with Kurisu today?", said Mayuri with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly Okabe gets a sudden realization. This feeling sends chills down his spine and his pupils dilate a bit as he imagines the angry face of the girl with chestnut colored hair. He then pulls out his phone. "Its me again. I'm about to embark on a mission that I may very well be my last. If anything happens to me, I shall have Daru or Mayuri take over as leader". He hangs up, than puts his shoes on and runs out of the lab. "See ya later Okarin", said Mayuri with a smile.

Okabe went as fast as his non athletic legs would carry him and barely makes it to the train station. However a part of him realized that there was no hope of getting out this without facing "her" wrath. He makes it to a research facility where people come to research biotechnology. Okabe stops to catch his breath and to look around to see if Kurisu is waiting for him outside. Sure enough he sees a woman with red hair and a lab coat looking straight into his soul with a pair of blue eyes. "Ha ha I see you have mastered the art of teleportation! I expect no less from my assistant!", said Okabe as he makes a gesture to Kurisu. She closes her eyes for a moment then sighs, "teleportation?", she asks while regretting that she asks what he meant. "Why yes, how else could you arrive here before me after all", said Okabe while making a desperate smile. "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe it's by me showing up here earlier and waiting 20 minutes for you!", said Kurisu as she got closer to Okabe. "Sorry", said Okabe. "Humph well you should be, I hope you can make it up to me later", said Kurisu in tsundere tone as she turns around and gestures Okabe to follow her. "Oh and one more thing", she said. "what?", asked Okabe. "I'M NOT YOUR ASSISTANT!", yelled Kurisu.

Kurisu shows Okabe around the research facility. She takes him around the different labs, testing facilities, and storage places. After a couple of hours she declares that its time they stop and take a break in the courtyard. Its large rectangular space inside the west wing building that's sort of like a backyard with couple of trees, a couple of benches and small field in its center. The day was nice and mild for July so it's no wonder she wanted to sit out here. The two of them sat there talking about past experiences and other miscellaneous topics.

"Oi Kurisu", Okabe and Kurisu turn around to see who was calling her. They see a woman with green hair and small size make her way to them. "Oh hey Maho". Said Kurisu as she greets her colleague. Maho then sees Okabe sitting next to Kurisu on one of the benches. "Eh? What's he doing here? I thought he wasn't supposed to be working here yet", said Maho as she blushes a little bit but hides it behind a clipboard she was carrying. "I'm just giving him a tour around the place since he'll be graduating soon and working here", said Kurisu. "O-oh I see, well you better not embarrass Kurisu , you understand Okabe?", says Maho assertively. "Excuse me Safina but last time I checked I was the leader, for I am the great Houo-", before Okabe could finish Kurisu smacks him on the head a little with her own clipboard so that he stops his little self-introduction. "that's enough lab member 001, maybe it's better that you stay quiet so that organization doesn't pick up on your presence here", says Kurisu sarcastically. "You're right I shouldn't be screaming my name everywhere, now that I think about it isn't very stealthy", says Okabe as he puts his hand under his chin and thinks about what Kurisu said. "Gee you think so? Just how long are going to be talking like that anyways?", asked Maho. "What do you mean I've always talked like this", said Okabe. "Unfortunately, he's not wrong, or at least for as long as I've known him he almost always is like this", says Kurisu. "Anyways we should continue the tour now", she says as she gets up. "Okay I'll see you two later", says Maho as she leaves to go take care of other things.

Kurisu continues to the tour with Okabe and they finish up mid-afternoon. After that Okabe offers to walk Kurisu home which she agrees to. In the four years since we last saw these characters, Kurisu Makise has decided to move to Japan for a couple of reasons. One is that both her and Maho were offered to work in a new research facility near Akihabara in December 2011. The other reason was that she became really friends with all the members of the Future Gadget Lab especially with lab member 001. Despite how much hey argued they also grew closer to each other at the same time. It was only a matter of time before sparks began to fly between the two of them. Then on Christmas day just a couple of years ago those sparks ignited into a full blown flame. It was as if the heavens themselves made the most perfect and ideal conditions for them. Okabe wanted to reveal a new project on that day but everyone else had other plans that they couldn't set aside for another one of Okabe's crazy ideas. Everyone except Kurisu. Somehow she was the only one with no excuse not to see Okabe on that day. Though truth be told she just didn't want him to be lonely on that day. She came in casually and Okabe greeted her with his usual assistant shtick. However as fate would have it. The power suddenly went out and it got dark. Really dark and also cold. Kurisu is a strong independent woman, who just so happened to cling to Okabe's lab coat when the power went out.

[Flash back]

"Hmm what's wrong?", asked Okabe. "N-nothing! Nothing is wrong! I'm totally fine! I just didn't expect the power to disappear like this", she says as she tries to keep up her tsundere persona. "Just admit that you're scared Christina", says Okabe in a teasing tone. "I'm not scared!", says Kurise as she lets go of Okabe's coat. The two of them then, sit on the couch in the lab alone in the dark. After a while they both begin feeling cold. It was winter after all so without any kind of artificial heating the place soon became pretty cold. Okabe then notices Kurisu shivering next to him. "You seem to be rather chilly assistant. Are you in need of some source of heat?", asks Okabe while feeling cold himself but doesn't want to admit it. "S-shut up, I-I'am f-fine, a-and I'm not y-your….achoo!", she sneezes before being able to finish her sentence. Okabe then gets up and brings out a blanket. He puts on Kurisu. "W-why didn't you bring this out before?" she asks. "I just so happen to forget I had this. Mayuri made this in the summer and said it might come in handy one of these days" says Okabe. He then sits back down and starts shivering a little himself. Kurisu thinks to herself for a moment and then moves closer to Okabe and offers half the blanket to him. Okabe hesitates for a brief moment but then accepts her offer. The two of them are so close to each other that they're touching each other's sides. They look away blushing intensely as they can feel each other's breathing and heartbeats. Okabe makes a quick glance at Kurisu which she notices. "What is it?", she asks with a sharp tone. "N-nothing, it's just… well", Okabe struggles to express what he's feeling. "Just what? Don't get any funny ideas", says Kurisu. Okabe sighs, "I was going to say that you looked…rather vulnerable". "So what? You think I'm some defenseless girl or something?", she asks. "No, but when I see you like that you look…cute", Okabe's eyes are then focused on the ground as to hide from Kurisu in some way. Kurisu was a little surprised to hear those things coming from Okabe. "Umm Okabe? Have you ever, dated anyone before?", she asks nervously. "Huh?", Okabe was caught completely off guard by Kurisu's question. "Why are you asking me this now?", he asks. "Just answer me", says Kurisu who starts getting a little impatient. "N-no I haven't", says Okabe while feeling a little disappointed in himself. "What about you?", he asks. "Ha I've dated….zero…people as well", she says with equal disappointment. "Well it seems we're on the same page", says Okabe. "Although we already kissed…before", says Kurisu with a rather shy expression. Things went silent between them for five minutes but to them it felt four times as long. Each of them thinking similar thoughts on what to say. "Okabe?", says Kurisu. "Kurisu?", says Okabe at the exact same time. They smiled at each other, realizing what the other was going to ask them. They move their faces closer to each other and kiss once more. This time it was to declare to each other that they are truly in love with one another. They spend the rest of the night together like that until they drift off into sleep, with Kurisu laying down on top of Okabe since he fell asleep on his back.

[End of Flashback]

Okabe and Kurisu continue to walk to Kurisu's apartment building. "So you're going to be graduating this winter right?", asked Kurisu. "Yeah and after that I'll have my bachelors degree in neuroscience", said Okabe. "Well well look at you moving up in the world. If you keep this up maybe you will achieve your goal at the future gadget lab", she says sarcastically with a smile. "Yes, well if I do, will you join me as plunge the world into chaos?", asked Okabe. "Hmm I'll think about it" said Kurisu as she winks and smiles at him. They kiss each other once more and after that Okabe leaves to head home himself.

As Okabe walks home he gets an ominous feeling. Something that feels strange yet familiar. He stops and wonders if it could be a shift in the world lines. "No way", he thought. All that stuff has been put to rest when deceived the himself and the world. However this feeling that he has. There's no denying that something has happened and now this peace that he worked so hard for is about to be shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Steins;Gate Shattered Rift -Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made fanfiction. I do not own the right to Steins;Gate or Steins;Gate 0. Please continue to support the official release. Also did I mention that I don't own Steins;Gate?

Hello again guys. I'm just your friendly neighborhood dinosaur. I'm back again to continue telling you the story of our favorite mad scientist. Now one thing I forgot to mention was that if you only know me from as AlternateRoute then you might be confused about why I'm calling myself Spinozilla. Well the answer to that is simple. Over on the app known as Amino I'm known as Spinozilla. So to any of you who are from the Steins;Gate Amino group, hi how's it going? For the rest of you come see me there if have the app. I post summaries as well as chat in a dew of the chat rooms. Anyways, that's enough about me. Let's get back to the story.

Chapter 2- Time Will Tell the Tale

The next morning Kurisu woke up around 9 o'clock am. She had the next couple of days off and intended to take advantage of every moment. She heads for the bathroom to brush her teeth and while looking at the mirror she takes a good long look at herself.

"Maybe its time a try a new look", she thought.

She had the same appearance for years now. Even though such things never really bothered her before, now she's in a relationship at long last. She moved her hand through her hair and started thinking that maybe she could go for a new hair style. She could probably get some new clothes as well. She takes a shower then does all the other usual morning business before stepping out.

She heads for the lab so she can make minor adjustments to a secret gadget she's been working on. The device being a wrist band-looking device that can calculate the level of affection between couple. This would be gadget number 10 [Darling You Idiot]. She thinks about the adjustments needed when she spots Daru frantically running across the street.

"What is he running like that for? It's not like there any shops that sell eroge in this part of akiba".

Her curious mind drives her to follow Daru for a bit. Daru then suddenly stops in front of a karaoke place. Kurisu peaks around a nearby corner and sees none other than Yuki Amane waiting for Daru in front of the building.

"Sorry... I'm late".

Daru tries to speak while panting from running under the hot July sun.

Yuki turns around and greets her boyfriend.

"Oh its ok I didn't wait that long. I actually just got here".

They enter the building while Kurisu watches them from the same corner. "Aww that's cute they're on a date", she thought. Whenever her and Okabe hangout it usually is at the lab where they do what they always do. Very seldom do they actually go out somewhere. Though its usually because Okabe just ends up pissing someone off or because of the legendary arguments. Either way the usual places they go to are the Radio Kaikan area, May Queen, or the rooftop above the lab. She decides to leave Daru and Yuki be and continues on her way to the lab.

When she arrives she is greeted with a double "tuturuu" from Nae and Mayuri. She looks around to see if Okabe is here. Fortunately for her he isn't anywhere to be seen.

Over the last four years Mayuri has gone through the rest her years as a high school girl and has since graduated. Now at age 20, she attending college courses that will lead to her to becoming an elementary school teacher. Not much has changed about her personality over all. She still likes to make cosplay costumes and is ready to help the lab members any way she can. She still works at the May-Queen Café and advertises some of the lab's gadgets from time to time.

Nae on the other hand has changed quite a bit in the last four years. While she still thinks that Okabe and Daru are a little weird she has grown used to the things they do. She's now a 15 year old teenage girl in her first year of high school. Due to the influences of Okabe, Kurisu, and Daru she's taken an interest in computer technology and engineering. Especially when it comes to rocket science. When her father caught wind of this he wasn't sure if he should be concerned that Okabe's actions have influenced her or thankful that she now has some kind of goal in mind.

"If you're looking for Okarin, he left a while ago to see Ruka at his shrine".

Mayuri says while creating a new cosplay costume.

"Oh, I see".

Replies Kurisu as she looks down in slight disappointment but the same time relief.

"If you want to see him so bad why didn't you just call him?"

Asked Nae, who's texting on her phone while sitting next to Mayuri.

Kurisu took seat on the computer chair. "The thing is I wanted to surprise him with something I've been working on so it's better that he's not here at the moment".

Mayuri and Nae both stopped what they were doing momentarily. "A surprise for? For Okarin?", asked Mayuri with anticipation.

Nae had her full attention on Kurisu. "Ooh let me see what the genius girl has created".

Kurisu started feeling a little high and mighty over the attention she was getting from these two. "Well since you girls are so eager to know I'll show you, she says with a smug face. She reaches into a bag and gets out the device she was working on. She explains how it works to them.

"To put it simply you just put it on and it will be able to tell you the level of affection you have towards someone and vice versa". She then points to the screen. "The wearer's mood or feelings will be displayed here see?" She turns it on but doesn't put the actual device on herself so nothing is showing.

"How come you didn't put it on?", asked Nae.

Kurisu puts the devices on the table. "The thing is there are still some kinks to work out. One of them is that if two people were to put them on they wouldn't come off unless the two people are of the same mind".

Nae smirks. "Oh in that case it's probably a good idea that you and Okabe don't wear those things just yet".

Mayuri looks at Nae with slight confusion. "Why not? They are dating after all".

"Well yeah but they argue almost all the time". Nae giggled a bit as she thinks about the two of them doing such things.

"W-we don't argue all the time. It's only when He's acting like a complete and total idiot",said Kurisu as she blushes a bit.

"So basically, all the time then", replied Nae.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…urrg! You know what I mean don't you Mayuri?" Kurisu looks to her for support.

"Um, yeah Mayushii kind of understands what Kurisu is talking about". Mayuri puts her finger on her lip as she tries to understand what Kurisu was saying. "I mean Okarin may say a lot of things that sound weird or don't make any sense, but he does understand things that I can't really wrap my head around sometimes".

Nae sighs in defeat. "True he is smart enough to understand how all that time travel stuff you guys did years ago worked and the only one of us that can keep up with him is you Kirisu".

Just then Kurisu and Myuri received messages from their phones at the same time. They both instinctively take their phones out to see what it was.

On Kurisu's phone there was a message with some pieces of text glitched into obscurity. "What the hell?", she wondered as she read words that were intact. The message reads, "Kurisu Makise _'t trust _be _ _m a different _ _. His goal is to make all the _ _ _ so that he can _ energy output and use it to create _ _ _ _ an artificial one that's under his control. You need to warn _ Okabe before its too late". The rest of the message is just a bunch of ones and zeros followed by a distorted picture that's too faded to make out.

Kurisu gets a sudden sensation that's sort of like a mixture of fear, confusion, and curiosity from this message. "Ok then…assuming this isn't some kind of spam, just what is this about?"

Nae moves up next to Kurisu before she could react. "What does it say?" She reads the message the best she could. "Well this is strange. It must be spam just delete it".

"Maybe but somehow I feel like its more than just that. I remember Okabe told us about how D-mail worked and how he received an upgraded version of that from his future self once". She then turns to look at Mayuri who has her mouth covered by her hand as she stares at her message.

"Hey Mayuri what's wrong? What did your message say?", asked Kurisu.

Both her and Nae move next to Mayuri to see what her message says. Mayuri's message was a lot more straight to the point then Kurisu's was and shorter. It reads, "kill them. You must kill them all. Kill Okabe Rintarou and destroy the Future Gadget Lab". Kurisu and Nae are both stunned by Mayuri's message. They all stayed silent for a bit. After what felt like an eternity Nae decides to break the ice.

"Ok so what now? This can't be a coincidence. There must be connection between the messages you two got".

"Yeah but just what kind of connection? What was my message trying to say? Also why would someone message to Mayuri to kill Okabe? There's no way she would do that".

They lab's door then suddenly opens and Okabe along with Ruka enter room while in the midst of a completely separate conversation.

"…and that's how I, Houoin Kyouma beat a member of the organization with my acrobatic skills".

"Wow and to think that it would be in an arcade with Dance Trance Revolution", Ruka was along for whatever Okabe was talking about as usual.

Just like Mayuri, Ruka who is of the same age has also graduated from Highschool. Which makes sense they were classmates and all that. In these past four years his appearance is still feminine however sometimes he does give off a sort of "beautiful man" aura when he practices his swings with the Demon Sword Samidare. To put it simply he's becoming more like version of him we see in the future (look up Steins; Gate 0 episode 20 if you don't know what I mean).

Soon after walking inside Okabe and Ruka felt the amount of tension in the air, that was coming from the three girls who didn't notice them come in.

Okabe walks right next to Kurisu. "Uh…hi".

"Ah!" Kurisu screams as she falls backwards into Mayuri who subsequently falls into Nae.

"Okarin! Mayushii didn't notice you were here", says Mayuri as she gets up.

Okabe giggles in his classic mad scientist tone, "hahaha…that's because I lowered my presence around everyone. I knew that there were people here so did that as a precaution, in case they were intruders".

"Sure you did", responds Nae with a sarcastic tone.

Kurisu gets back up. "Don't scare me like that again okay Okabe-kun".

"humph. Striking fear into the hearts of young maidens is what a mad scientist like me is-"

Kurisu cuts Okabe off before he could finish. "I said…DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" This time she said it with rage.

"Yes mam", Okabe was quickly put into submission by his girlfriend.

"So what was up with the gloomy atmosphere from before?", asks Ruka.

"Mayuri and Kurisu received some strange e-mails a few moments ago", said Nae.

Kurisu and Mayuri both open up the e-mail message on their phones and show them to Okabe and Ruka.

Kurisu explains further. "We don't know who sent them or why they were sent".

Okabe reads the messages from both of their phones. He remembers the feeling he had last night and hopes that the two events aren't related.

"No way. This can't be happening. This must be some coincidence". Okabe turns around and continues to ramble silently.

Kurisu gets a little concerned over what Okabe was rambling to himself about. This wasn't like one of his usual chunnybio rants about him being a mad scientist.

"Okabe-kun is everything okay?" She puts her hand on one of his shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah everything's fine, don't worry about it".

"Are you sure? You looked a little freaked out after reading those emails".

"Yeah don't worry about it", he puts his hand over Kurisu's hand to reassure her that he's fine.

"Okay then if you say so", she blushes lightly and slips her hand away from his grasp.

The two of them smile at each other as if they're in their own little world. Mayuri looks at them with a false smile. She then gets up.

"Huh? Where are you going Mayuri?" Asks Ruka.

"Mayushii is just going to the rooftop. She needs to clear her head a little is all". She leaves the lab and heads upstairs.

"Poor thing, she must be freaked out by all this", said Kurisu.

Nae rests her head on her hands. "Yeah maybe, or perhaps…", she leaves that sentence unfinished.

"Perhaps what?" Ruka asks out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing forget about it", she gets a little flustered by Ruka's sudden response.

"Well anyways I have to go for now. My friends and I are going to try and finish up some summer homework at the library". She gets up, grabs her backpack and takes off quickly.

Kurisu gets walks towards the entrance, "Bye, be safe ok!"

"I will!", Nae leaves the building and runs in the direction of the local library.

Ruka gets up and starts he heads for the entrance as well.

"I'll go check on Mayuri", he says as he goes up.

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse near Akiba, a very different event is playing out. Gun shots could be heard as two people fire them at each other. One of the people fireing their gun is none-other than Suzuha Hashida. Once again, she finds herself in the present day in order to save the future. The person she's fighting with is a woman in a suit with a helmet on her head.

Suzuha hides behind a pillar. "Damn it! I thought for sure I wasn't followed".

She reloads her gun and starts firing at her gun at her enemy. The woman hides behind a wall and quickly and fires at her. Suzuaha quickly hides behind the pillar.

"I can't stay here, I need to get to Okabe and the other lab members quickly".

She sees a bag full of something and quickly dives for it as soon as her attacker stops to reload her gun. She throws it at her and shoots it, causing its substances to spill in front of the woman in the helmet. Suzuha uses this as an opportunity to run out of the building and heads straight for Akiba. The assailant regains her sight just in time to see her exit and shoots the last of her rounds at Suzuha. One of the bullets graze her side while the other hits her arm.

"Aaahhh". She screams in pain but quickly stops and continues running until she sees a motorcycle. She ignores her pain and hotwires it so she could use it to get away.

The assailant almost catches up to Suzuha, but she manages to get the motorcycle going in time and accelerates outs of there.

Back on the roof of the lab Ruka meets Mayuri staring off into the distance.

He carefully approaches her. "Hey Mayuri, is everything ok?".

Mayuri turns around. "Yeah I just wanted to give Okarin and Kurisu-chan some alone time is all. Plus, I just wanted to calm down a little after reading that email".

"Oh I see". Ruka looks down to ground for a bit.

"Well if there's anything on your mind you could always talk to me about it ok? Also you have Okabe and Kuri- ".

Mayuri cuts off Ruka before he could finish his sentence. "Why did it have to be her?" She said quietly.

Ruka barely hears what she said. "Did you say something?"

"Oh no I was just thinking out loud hehe", Mayuri smiles and starts heading back to the rooftops entrance.

"I'm gonna go home for now. Can you tell Okarin that there's nothing to worry about?", she asks.

"Oh yeah sure I'll do that". Ruka follows her down then meets up with Kurisu and Okabe.

He finds them in the midst of a discussion although he can't tell if they're flirting or arguing with each other. He decides to do as Mayuri did and leave them alone to their own devices.

As the afternoon turns into late evening and everyone starts heading home if they haven't already. Okabe and Kurisu remain at the lab. Why? Well I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Nae and her friends finish up their summer homework and part ways. While on her way home she sees a motorcycle that was laid down on its side. Against her better judgement and what her dad has told her about staying away from trouble, she decides to investigate. Perhaps Kurisu's curios mind has influenced her a bit. Whatever the reason may be, upon getting a better look at the motorcycle she sees a trail of blood leading into the ally way right behind it.

Her eyes follow the trail for only a few moments when she sees the silhouette of a girl sitting on the ground with her back leaning on the wall of the building behind her. She can't really see her that well so she turns on her phones light to get a better look.

The girl turns out to be Suzuha. However, Nae doesn't really remember who she is. She does know that she needs help though.

"Oh god, are you okay!?", she rushes to Suzuha's side.

Suzuha opens her eyes and but doesn't respond.

"Don't move, I'm going to call an ambulance over right now!", she starts dialing her phone.

Just then Suzuha springs back into life and grabs Nae's wrist.

"pl-please…", she breaths from exhaustion before continuing her sentence, "… don't…I can't…you can't". Her wounds continue to bleed out as she begs Nae not to call an ambulance.

"But you need help", Nae hesitates to dial the last number.

Suzuha faints into Nae's arms and she catches her.

"Crap now what? She doesn't want me to take her to the hospital".

She thinks for a moment before deciding to just take her to her home instead and treat her there. For some reason her dad taught her how to treat her own wounds incase something crazy happens. Nae never really understood why but she was glad that she knew now.

She drags Suzuha to her house and somehow manages to slip past her dad without him realizing that she's dragging an unconscious woman with her to her room. She closes the door and puts Suzuha on her bed.

Meanwhile the woman who was attacking Suzuha followed her to Akiba. She then is accompanied by another girl in suit with a helmet. The two set their sights on the section of Tokyo and enter it in the cover of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[side note] most of this was written during December of 2018, but was only finished January of 2019

Hello again it's your friendly neighborhood dinosaur. After going through final exams and the other remaining holidays of 2018, I have finally managed gain time to write the thirds chapter in this story. Now it has come to my attention that I may have forgotten some details about the original story but keep in mind that I haven't seen it in years and this is my first official fanfic that I'm making. That being said I will gladly accept constructive criticism if it's to help make this story more enjoyable and readable. Anyways let's get started. Oh and also I don't own Steins;Gate or anything else that's Steins;Gate related. God damn it copyright laws.

* * *

It is around 9:00 PM on a warm July night. While Nae was tending to Suzuha, a certain pair of scientists were left to their own devices inside a certain lab. Ok you guys know which two characters I'm talking about, its freaking Kurisu and Okabe. Since Nae, Mayuri, and Ruka left them hours ago, Kurisu has stayed in the lab with Okabe. The two started arguing about various scientific theories. Somehow, this resulted in the two having an all out contest to prove...something.

Kurisu stands victorious as she has bested Okabe in almost every round of the fighting video game known as "Ultimate Fox Ninja Storm 4".

"Well it looks I win again Okabe", she smiles and winks at him.

Okabe sits there, flabbergasted at his 20th consecutive loss. "How could this be? I always bested Mayuri in this game and I never lost to Daru this badly".

"Well it looks like I'm just more skilled than you are". Kurisu then takes a sip of Dr. Pepper.

Okabe sees this and he gets an idea for the next contest they should do.

"FUAHAHAHAHA! Of course. How could I forget? There is one thing that I have that completely outclasses you Christina!" Okabe points at Kurisu, thus prompting her to a new challenge.

"Oh really? If tonight has shown anything, its that I'm clearly the more skilled one". Says Kurisu, trying to act all noble.

Okabe smiles. "Tsk tsk…once again you fail to consider one factor to add to our contests".

"Hmm? What are you saying?", asked Kurisu.

Okabe gets up and grabs a bag. He reaches inside and pulls out a bottle of Vodka. "Americans like drinking right? Let's make this the real all or nothing round!"

Kurisu looks at the bottle and wonders how she didn't notice that bottle being here until now. Nonetheless, she willingly accepts his challenge since she's been dominating him this entire time so far.

"Alright, I accept your challenge Kyouma", she smiles feeling confident in her abilities.

With the challenge accepted Okabe pours a couple of shots of vodka and then combines it with Dr. Pepper. He then gives one to Kurisu who takes it with a smug face. Okabe responds with an equally smug face.

"Ok ready assistant?", Okabe positions his cup.

"Bring it on, Okabe or should I say Hououin?", she giggles a little bit before positioning her cup.

They both take their first shot. After a few moments Okabe prepares a second round. After exchanging glances they go in for a second and then a third. About four shots later, both of them outwardly show signs of being drunk. So much so that they forgot why they were doing this to begin with.

"C-Christina have you given up yet? I advise that you sub-…", he hiccups, then burps before continuing "…submit and admit defeat now".

Kurisu was leaned over on a table with her face buried in her arms.

"Hello? Earth to Christina", Okabe pokes Kurisu's arm a bit.

Kurisu then responds by looking at Okabe with tears in her eyes, "O-Ohabe…I'm…I'm worried!"

"Hmm? Wha..what arese you talking about Christinasu I mean Chris-chan I mean Chr-Christina?", asks Okabe as he leans on the table himself.

"Jeez its Kurisu get it righ! Also, I'm worried about Mayuri and those weird messages we got". She moves closer to him while staring directly into his eyes.

Even in this state Okabe is surprised to see Kurisu like this again. The last time he saw her like this was when they had a barbeque on the rooftop. Although this time they're both in a drunken state.

Okabe gets up and walks towards the couch. "Don't worry my dear assistant there is no need to worry about those messages. I Hououin Rinta- I mean Kyouma have made sure that there's no chance of any danger stemming from d-mails or SERN!", he then strikes a pose that's somehow more impressive than when he's sober.

Kurisu then gets up to. "Really? What about Mayuri though? Poor girl must be scared or something".

"Yeah, don't worry about her. I'll reassure Mayushii that it's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let my hostage harbor a fear for anything other than me!", he then does his trademark mad scientist laugh.

Normally this would annoy Kurisu but since she's not in her normal state of mind she responds a little differently then how she normally would.

"Okabe…", she calls out his name in a seductive way.

He turns around to face Kurisu. "Hmm? What is it my dear asiss-", he's cut off when Kurisu suddenly leaps on him. Okabe is caught off guard and, in the state, that he's in he already couldn't keep is balance. Now Kurisu's sudden jump on him has made him fall back onto the chair with her on top.

"K-Kurisu?", Okabe starts blushing even more than he was already.

"hehe Okabe…you held me properly this time". Kurisu moves closer to Okabe's face and starts kissing him. She then pulls back. "Well it looks like I know what it takes to get you out of chunnibyo mode". She smiles in a way that gets Okabe's heart racing. She then leans back down for another kiss that turns into a make out session.

 **[WARNING lemon CONTENT AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO WHERE YOU SEE WORDS IN ALL CAPS LIKE THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF. Also you might want to look it up if you don't know what the term "lemon" means]**

As they were making out, Okabe starts unconsciously moving his hips a little. Kurisu responds by moving her hips a little more in return. She then lets out a little moan as she starts getting turned on even more so. She then takes off her jacket and unbuttons her shirt.

Okabe then takes off his lab coat and then takes off his own shirt, revealing a body that isn't muscular in the slightest. It's pretty plain looking actually. Despite this Kurisu just stares at her boyfriend's upper body, then his face which is blushing even more intensely.

"Sorry it's not very impressive", says Okabe in a rare moment of him acting normal.

Kurisu giggles a bit. "Your body is not what makes you attractive…Hououin Kyouma".

Kurisu then feels something get harder and bigger. She looks down to see a bulge in Okabe's pants. Kurisu smiles, seeing a chance to tease the self-proclaimed mad scientist even further. Without a moment of hesitation, she unbuckles Okabe's belt and then un does the rest of the contraptions on his pants. Okabe just watches as his normally tsundere girlfriend is acting in a completely different manner than he's used to. He closes his eyes and tries best to hold back since he didn't plan for this to happen.

Kurisu notices this and stops so that she can lean over to Okabe's ear. "You can do the same to me if you want to", she whispers.

Okabe suddenly opens his eyes, unable to hold back any longer he reaches into Kurisu's unbuttoned shirt and tries to unhook her bra. After a slightly awkward moment he gets it undone. Kurisu closes her eyes as her bra falls off and exposing her bare chest to Okabe. The only remaining clothing on her upper body is her button up shirt that is unbuttoned and opened. Those pieces of clothing are then removed by Okabe shortly afterwards. The sight of seeing Kurisu topless immediately drives Okabe to put his hands on her breasts as if commanded to do so subconsciously. The way his hands caresses her breasts causes her to moan a bit and to move her now soaked nether regions on Okabe's.

After enjoying it for a bit Kurisu stops Okabe by grabbing his hands. "I think it's about time we get to the main event Okabe, don't you?", she moves back a bit and undoes Okabe's pants.

Upon doing so reveals Okabe's manhood like a tree falling in reverse. Soon Kurisu loses what little control she had over herself and takes off her pantyhose, her shorts, and her panties. Now she and Okabe are both bare naked. Well Kurisu still has her tie on but that's hardly anything. Before Okabe has any time to process the sight he is now witnessing Kurisu moves back to her previous position, only this time she slowly lands on Okabe's Excalibur.

The sudden sensation excites Okabe but Kurisu at first feels a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Okabe notices this which worries him for a moment. "A-Are you okay Christina?", he asks.

"I-I'm fine, just give me second", Kurisu closes her eyes due to the pain.

The pain lasted for quite some time. Okabe who is now starting to sober up a little bit decides to take Kurisu's mind off it by going into his mad scientist persona once more.

"It seems you are in need of some relief from this pain. Allow me to tell you the tale of my secret mission in France". Okabe is about to begin his story when he's interrupted by Kurisu.

"Don't ruin this for me Hououin! Like I said I just need a second to get over this!", the sudden response almost makes Okabe think she to is becoming sober but her face is still blushing from both her mental state and current appearance. Plus her breath smells like the vodka they had.

Eventually the pain Kurisu is feeling subsides a little. Almost as if he knew when Kurisu stopped feeling as much discomfort, Okabe starts moving his hips. He thrusts ups and down gently at first but over time gets more and more vigorous in his thrusts. Meanwhile Kurisu starts feeling more and more pleasure as he does this and the pain she was feeling fades more and more until it's no longer sensed at all. Instead it gets replaced by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Okabe then once again reaches for Kurisu's breasts and starts groping them once more. This time he puts more emphasis on her two cherries. The assault from both fronts causes Kurisu to lose her mind as she completely gives in to the pleasure. Okabe quickly follows and the two become lost in complete and total ecstasy. For a brief moment Okabe thinks about how he's glad Mr. Braun closed shop for the day. It was for the best that he doesn't get his rent raised over something like this.

They keep going at it until finally they both feel themselves ready to climax.

"O-Okabe, I-I'm about ready to…to…", she can't muster the concentration to talk however, Okabe realizes what she's trying to say. "Yeah I know, I'm about to finish to".

Just like that Okabe releases his load into Kurisu. Okabe moans momentarily but Kurisu let's out a much more noticeable one that lasts much longer. Right after she releases Okabe's manhood which is soaked in Kurisu's…happy juices, before flopping down right on Okabe out of exhaustion. The two scientists soon drift off into sleep.

With the summer heat even, the nights can get unreasonably warm. Even so Okabe decided it was best to use a blanket this time around since they were without cloths this time. Just before drifting off into sleep though, Okabe grabs a blanket that was folded on the top of the chair and covers Kurisu and himself by proxy with it. With that he to drifts off into sleep, holding a sleeping Kurisu in her arms.

 **[END OF LEMEON CONTENT AND CRINGE FEST]**

It is 10am the next morning, July 29th. Kurisu wakes up after good night's sleep. She wakes feeling completely refreshed. She yawns a bit then sits upright. She then notices that a blanket was on her for some reason.

"Huh? Why is there a…urg!" Her thoughts are interrupted by a sudden pain she feels in her head. "Gah! Jeez I really hate hangovers. How mom dealt with those I don't even know". Suddenly she gets the sensation that she's missing something and looks down to see both herself and Okabe completely naked. "Oh no…please don't tell me we did what I think we did". She then puts her hand on her forehead because of the pain from the hangover as well as to help her process what most likely happened.

Okabe then begins to wake up as well. "Ahh jeez my head…hmm?", he looks at himself and sees that he's not wearing anything. He then looks up and sees a flustered Kurisu on top of him.

"C-christina?! Are you perhaps practicing for the aftermath of Ragnarök? If so the re-population part should be saved for-", he is stopped when Kurisu smacks him with one of the couch pillows.

"Can you put the Ragnarök business on hold for like two seconds?", she gets up but is a little unstable at first before finally regaining her composure. "Umm Okabe? Last night did we umm…"

"What? Do the horizontal mambo? I think the clothes on the ground and the state we both woke up in speaks for itself", Okabe quickly looks for his lab coat.

Kurisu freaks out a little bit while putting her clothes back on. Okabe does the same but is calmer about it. He notices Kurisu's worried look on her face and decides to do something about it.

"Come with me assistant! We shall go for breakfast outside, then take reconnaissance in the great fields of nature!", Okabe points outside to the direction of MayQueen Nya.

Kurisu thinks for a moment before understanding what Okabe meant. " So in other words you want to go get breakfast at MayQueen and then go outside somewhere? I mean I guess it's okay".

The two of them put their shoes on and leave the lab as they head for MayQueen. Kurisu just hopes that what happened last night, stays in that night. They step outside and see Mr. Braun outside the shop, putting up a poster. Apparently he's having a sale. Kurisu tries to wave at him to say good morning but he was so into his work he didn't notice. Either that or he didn't want to associate himself with Okabe at the moment. Actuality he was thinking about the stranger that Nae brought to his house during the night. One that looks oddly familiar.

Over at the Tennoji residence Nae is fixing some breakfast for that stranger. That stranger is none other than Suzuha Hashida. It looks like a few minutes ago she woke up after falling unconscious last night. Suzuha thinks to herself about the people who were after her.

"those two…I know they're still after me. No wait. They may chase after me on sight but their primary target is…", just then Suzuha hears a knock on the door. "Y-yes? Come in".

Nae comes inside the room holding a tray with that has some fried eggs and other breakfast food around it. The smell almost makes Suzuha completely forget about what she was thinking about.

"Woah that smells so good! I haven't eaten anything like this since…umm I can't really remember the last time", she tries to stop herself from drooling.

"Umm okay then. Well anyways here you go", Nae sets the tray next to Suzuha. "Now then, You said your name was Suzuha right?

"That is correct", she says as she starts eating.

"Just Suzuha? No family name?"

"Uhh well I do have one but I'm not really close with any of my family members right now so yeah…".

"I see…Suzuha…Suzuha Amane…", Nae whispers as she vaguely remembers that name for some reason.

Suzuha almost spits out her food when she hears Nae utter the name "Amane" but stops herself and swallows instead.

"Umm what makes you think I have last name like that?", she asks while trying not to choke on her food at the same time.

"I don't know. For some reason when you said your name it prompted me to say that name afterwards. Almost like I knew someone who had that name before". Nae looks off to the side as she tries to remember who it was she was talking about. She then takes another look at Suzuha and gets a sudden spark of realization.

"Hey you don't know anyone by the name of Yuki Amane do you?", asks Nae.

Suzuha's eyes widen a bit and she quickly glances towards her right. "Eh? I have…no idea who you're talking about".

Now Nae is even more suspicious. "Really? I mean you kind of resemble her. Almost like you could be her sister, or even her daughter. Though there's no way that's possible because that might mean a certain perverted otaku could be your dad".

Suzuha starts sweating a bit. She thinks to herself "there's no way this girl remembers me or rather another version of me", she calms down and tries to brush it off by changing the subject.

"W-well anyways I have something I need to ask of you. Can you tell me where I can find Okabe Rintarou?"

"Huh? Sure, he's probably at the second floor of my dad's store. At least that's where he usually is". Nae looks at her phone to check if she got any messages from anyone. "Though why do you need to see him?"

"Its about something very important. Something that involves him and the other members of the future gadget lab", says Suzuha.

Nae smiles. "Well it just so happens that I'm future gadget lab member 010!", she says with false pride.

Suzuha makes a puzzled look on her face. "Wait 010? I thought that there were only nine members by this time…or was it eight?", she holds her head with her right hand as she thinks about it for a moment.

"Well apparently there was a lab member 008 according to Okabe but, that person isn't around anymore it seems. As for lab member 009. The person with that number is a scientist named Maho Hiyajo", informs Nae.

"Oh that makes sense", Suzuha begins getting out of bed but feels a sharp pain in her left side, "ow!", she puts her hand on the area that hurts.

"Easy their soldier. You were hurt pretty bad when I found you last night so you should probably take it easy", Nae helps Suzuha sit back down on her bed.

"I have to warn you guys. Before it's too late", replies Suzuha as she tries to ignore her pain.

"Warn us? About what?", asked Nae.

Suzuha's pain lessens, "I can tell you but I think it's best that I tell everyone at once".

Nae nods in agreement, "Fine, we can go in a few hours. Usually everyone who's going to show up there will be there by then".

Suzuha smiles in agreement and continues to rest for the time being.

Around 11 o'clock am a certain legal loli girl heads for a certain café in Akiba. Of course, I'm talking about Maho going over to MayQueen for something to eat since she was able to get off early today. She always hesitates before entering by herself. Not because she's embarrassed to be going there but because she knows Daru and Okabe come here often and she'd rather not be part of Okabe's delusions or Daru's otaku desires.

She takes a seat and looks at the menu for something to drink. After a few minutes a girl with pink hair and cat ears walks or rather twirls to Maho's table.

"Nyanya! Welcome back to MayQueen Nya2 Maho! How may I serve you nyan?", asks Faris as she makes a grand entrance for one of her friends.

Faris also known as Rumiho Akiha, hasn't changed much in the past four years. Like Mayuri and Ruka, she has also graduated highschool but since she was already in charge of a business as well as Akihabra itself she was already set. The only difference now is that she has more time on her hands to do these things. During the time that Maho and Kurisu first moved to Japan, she invited them to stay in her apartment until they were able to find places to live on their own.

Maho stares at Faris for a bit before her mind catches up with what just happened. "Uh y-yeah so I'll just have some of this special blend tea along with some omelet rice".

Faris smiles and winks as she writes down Maho's order. "Okay, nyan I shall carry out your order mistress, nyan". She then leaves to do just that.

Maho sighs as she rests her head on her hand and waits for her order. "Jeez its like dealing with another version of Okabe, except she might be even more delusional".

Just then the café's front entrance opens, and a familiar figure walks inside. He's greeted by another one of the maids as per usual. Maho turns around notices that its Okabe that's just walked in. Except there's something strange about him. For some reason there's a part of her that's saying, "avoid eye contact, you don't know this man". She looks around to see if Faris has noticed him. Sure, enough she has. Faris has bit of a terrified expression on her face. She tries to hide it but Maho's seen what she looks like when she's scared of something or in fear enough times to recognize that inside that's what she's feeling. Soon She to also feels a bit fear inside her. As if the trust she had in Okabe was converted into a sucker punch of dread.

The Okabe look alike goes to a table and as he does, he quickly glances at Maho and then at Faris and smirks. He then takes a seat. One of the maids goes to him to ask for his order. He orders and says, "make sure to write that its for the one and only Hououin Kyouma", he then laughs exactly like how Okabe does but just like with everything else about him it feels slightly off.

"Just what the hell was that all about?", says Maho quietly.

Faris returns to Maho with her order. " Here you go, nyan", her hands are a bit shaky but she's trained herself enough to be able to keep a tray stable under almost any condition.

"Oh thanks", Maho takes a sip of the tea but notices that Faris is taking quick glances at the man that calls himself Hououin Kyouma.

"That man…Faris thinks there's nyo way that's Kyouma, nyan Faris is almost sure of it", Faris then sees that man staring back at her in one of her glances and quickly pretends like she wasn't looking at all.

Maho finishes sipping her tea before responding to Faris. "Well he looks like him, has the same posture, and even sounds like him to. The only thing missing is his trademark lab coat".

Faris nods and then returns to her work. After a while the Okabe look alike pays for his meal and leaves, taking the same path he used to enter.

He walks by Maho who's on her phone reading up an article and before he passes her he says, "I'll see you later Safina", then he leaves the café.

This sends shivers down her spine as she was caught off guard by what he said. For a while Maho just sits there as if she's lost the ability to move her body. After a few minutes a couple enters the MayQueen Nya2. One of them spots Maho and walks up to her. She calls her name but Maho is too caught up in her mind to realize that. Then someone whispers in her ear, "Safina" and she immediately jerks up hitting her head against that person's chin. When she looks to see who it was she gets a huge feeling of relief that its her dear friend Kurisu and Okabe. The real one this time.

"Are you okay Okabe?", asks Kurisu who's surprised to have seen Maho so freaked out.

"Yeah I'm good just give me a second", he rubs his chin and is thankful that he didn't end up biting his tongue. "Did I scare you that much Safina? It seems you've finally realized the terrifying power that I possess!", Okabe almost poses but stops knowing that Kurisu would just give him an icy cold glare if he does.

Maho sighs. "No its not that its just…earlier I…I thought I saw you and…and…".

"And what?", Asks Kurisu out of curiosity, nyan!", Faris suddenly pops in behind Okabe and Kurisu.

Kurisu makes a confused expression on her face. "The what?".

"Ah but if it was a copy of me then there's no doubt that it's the organization! After years of laying dormant they have finally decided to make their next move", says Okabe.

Kurisu gives Okabe the classic tsundere stare, "Kyouma's fantastical idiocracy aside. It could be just a doppelganger. Someone that happens to look just like you".

"Maybe, but also talking like him and even going as far as to call himself Hououin Kyouma?", says Maho.

"What?!", yells Okabe. "Someone had the audacity to call himself Hououin Kyouma?! Even if he is my doppelganger or a robot copy of me, I will not stand for this! We must track him down!".

A grumbling stomach is then heard after Okabe's declaration. Everyone stares at Kurisu who blushes from embarrassment.

"W-what are you all staring at?! Lets just eat already", Kurisu's face turns bright red.

"We can worry about food later, right now we must take action against-", Okabe is interrupted by a sudden bash on the head from Kurisu.

The couple take their seats at the same table as Maho and Faris takes their order, now that she's back to her usual self.

"She didn't have to be that violent", Okabe mumbles to himself.

"What was that honey? I could've sworn you said something", says Kurisu with smile that was at the same time terrifying.

"No-nothing! I was umm…talking about the extinction of the direwolves is all hehe", Okabe just said whatever came to his mind to avoid Kurisu's heated wrath.

"Oh alright then", Kurisu calms down while Maho giggles at the couple's interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys after hibernating for the winter, going through couple of quarters in classes, and other personal stuff I have finally been given a chance to give you the next instalment of Shattered Rift. Also…the following is a fan-based fan fiction. Steins;Gate and Steins;Gate 0 are most definitely not owned by me.

* * *

After a couple of hours Maho, Kurisu, and Okabe all leave MayQueen together. Okabe suddenly remembers that they're running low on some food supplies for the lab.

"Christina, I just got a sudden revelation! It appears that before we go on our outing, we must secure food rations for our lab".

Kurisu sighs before giving a response, "fine we can stop by the super market first. There's something I want to pick up from there anyways".

"And what would that be?" asks Maho.

"N-nothing important senpai. Just some…uh…toothpaste", Kurisu blushes a bit and looks away from Maho.

They arrive at the super market and Okabe goes to where the microwaveable food is while Kurisu heads for where the personal care and health isle is. Maho decides to follow Kurisu since she's still a little curious about what Kurisu is after. Whatever it is she knows it's not toothpaste. She keeps her distance and thanks to her small size she's able to move almost undetected by Kurisu. Maho continues to watch her and sees that her intuition was right Kurisu passes the toothpaste and grabs something else. Maho tries to see what she took but is too far to see for sure. She knows if she gets any closer Kurisu might notice her since she's used to her smaller appearance.

"Just what did Kurisu decide to buy?" she thought.

Eventually they both get what they need and head out of the store. It was then that they all get a group text from Daru saying that there's some news regarding all of them and that all the lab members need to be there.

Kurisu is a little upset that her date with Okabe is about to be canceled because Daru has something to say, "seriously why now of all times?", she asks herself.

Okabe looks at his assistant and make a decision, "Safina I have a task for you. Can you take our food rations and whatever Christina bought to the lab? I still have urgent business with my assistant you see".

"First of all can you quit calling me Safina? Where did you even get that from anyway? Second of all, I guess I could help you two out". Maho takes Okabe and Kurisu's bags. Fortunately for her they weren't heavy so she's able to carry them relatively easily. "Have fun you two". She goes in the direction of the lab.

"S-senpai!" Kurisu blushes at Maho's tease.

"Well then shall we go assistant? Its best strike while the enemy is weakened", Okabe extends his hand towards his embarrassed tsundere girlfriend.

Kurisu grabs his hand and entangles her fingers between Okabe's, "W-whatever lets just go".

About half an hour later Maho reaches the CRT-Shop. Just like always business is slow. She continues up the stairs to the lab. She knocks on the door with her elbow since her hands are full. Mayuri then opens the door for her.

"Hey its Maho Tuutuuruu!"Mayuri grabs one of the other bags as Maho enters the lab. There she sees Daru on the computer. Yuki, Ruka, and Nae sitting on a chair chatting about something, and some girl dressed in a blue jacket with spats standing next to the window.

Daru turns around on the computer chair and looks to see if Okabe and Kurisu are behind her. "Where's Okarin and Makiseshi?", he asks.

"They decided to continue their date for now so they might be back later". Maho then puts the other bag down next to where Mayuri put down the one she carried.

"Seriously?! Now of all times?", said Suzuha as she lowers her head in disappointment.

Maho looks at the girl who just spoke but doesn't recognize her at all. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right we haven't met yet, sup? My name is Suzuha and well to make the long story short I came from the future". Suzuha tries to laugh off the awkward way she phrased her connection to the lab. "Hopefully she believes me like everyone else here did", she thought.

Maho decides to ignore how weird that introduction was and move on. "From the future? Well if it wasn't for Kurisu telling me how Okabe traveled through time with a device she apparently helped make I'd be thinking that you were messing with me. So then, I'm guessing you had the important message that was for all of us?"

Suzuha gives an expressive sigh, "guess I might as well say it since **most** of you are here. You see there is something I want to warn you all about".

"hmmm why does that sound familiar?", Mayuri ponders for a bit then suddenly realizes something, "that reminds me. Yesterday me and Chris-chan got these weird messages".

"Weird messages?", asks Suzuha. "I don't remember sending any…unless…". She thinks to herself for minute. "Unless it was a message from a certain someone, but before I can confirm that. Did you and…I'm guessing this Chris-chan is Kurisu Makise receive the same message?"

Mayuri shakes her head, "no we got two different messages".

Suzuha extends her hand to Mayuri, "can I see the message please?"

Mayuri hesitantly opens the message and shows it to Suzuha.

"Hmm…this message is ominous but its definitely not the one I'm thinking of, nor was it sent by the person I was thinking of". Suzuha gives Mayuri back her phone.

"So then what was the warning you had for us?" ,asks Daru.

"Ah right", Suzuha regain her composure before giving out the warning, "you see I'm not the only one that traveled to this time period from the future. I was with someone, a girl who is a couple of years younger than me. We were on our way over when we were attacked by a couple of other time travelers in black suites but that's not the worst of it". Suzuha pauses for a moment before continuing but a slight expression of fear could be seen from her. "You see there was third party at work here that has also time traveled here from another world line. He's-"

"Okabe Rintarou from another world line, am I correct?" Maho cuts her off before she finishes.

"Y-yeah…" Suzuha slump down a bit. "How did you know?"

"I met him a the MayQueen earlier today, well both me and Faris did", Maho tries to suppress her own shivering from just remembering it.

"Hold on. So you're saying there's now two Okabe's now?" Asks Yuki.

Suzuha nods. "He's after the Okabe you guys know though I'm not entirely sure why. What I do know is that if he catches him…he will end him".

Everyone's eyes in the room widen as the thought of Okabe murdered crosses their minds.

"So anyways that's why I was hoping I could get all of you here. That way I can get your Okabe to be on guard", Says Suzuha as she brings back everyone's attention.

Ruka clenches his fist a bit. "W-we got to tell him right away then! Why don't we try calling him?"

Maho checks her phone for the time real quick. "He's probably still out with Kurisu, so I doubt she'll let him answer the phone right now, or rather he probably wouldn't want to answer his phone".

"Then we have to go to him directly do you know where Okabe and Kurisu went Maho?" Asks Suzuha.

"I think they went to some park that was around here or something", Maho closes her eyes to check her memory.

"I think I know the one, Mayushi can go look there if you want", Mayuri then raises her hand as if she's volunteering in a classroom.

"I-I'm coming to", Ruka also raises his hand hesitantly.

"Alright you two be sure to bring them back here before the other Okabe finds them", says Suzuha.

Ruka then heads for the exit and Mayuri follows but then stops when she sees something in one of the shopping bags that Maho brought in.

Maho sees Mayuri looking into it and her suspicions from earlier return. "What are you looking at Mayuri?"

"Uh…well if Mayushi isn't wrong then what Mayushi just saw a-" before she finishes Ruka calls he from down stairs.

"Mayuri come on! We have to go!" Ruka is a bit surprised he raised his voice that much since he's not the type to do that.

"Ah, coming", Mayuri puts her shoes on and leaves the lab with Ruka.

Maho then takes a second look in the bag Mayuri was looking into and is surprised by what she saw. However, she covers her mouth so that she doesn't draw attention from everyone else. "W-was that a…pregnancy test!?" She thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, when Suzuha was explaining the new threat that befalls the Future Gadget Lab. Okabe and Kurisu went off on their "date" in a new park that was finished only a year in a half ago. The area used to be the site of some…rather shady stuff but has since been transformed into a recreational area for the general public. There the two scientists walked around the park and debated intensely for hours on physics, bioengineering, and ethics. Well it was more like roast smack down from Kurisu so the usual banter. Before they knew it the sky was turning orange as the sun was setting.

"Aaah! Jeez you're impossible sometimes you know that Okabe?" Kurisu lays on her back under a tree, sighing in disbelief over Okabe's opinion on their latest argument.

"Fufufu, you just fail to see the genius of my idea. I say if we have the technology we totally should resurrect our extinct brethren species as well as all others that so tragically died by our hand!" Okabe then leans on the same tree Kurisu was resting under.

Kurisu then sits up. "Okay first of all you only want them back to help them with your world domination schemes and second of all, you're totally ignoring all the moral responsibility we would have if we were to do something like that". She then lays back down due to her exhaustion.

Okabe notices her tired state and suddenly realizes their both sweating. "Hey, are you thirsty? I can get some drinks for us if you like".

"Yeah sure thanks", Kurisu closes her eyes for bit and takes off her coat.

Okabe goes back to a vending machine they passed before stopping at the tree. When he arrives he sees a girl in a lab coat that's about the same height as Kurisu and a similar figure and face to. However, her hair is black color and her eyes are brown. She wore plain shirt, shorts, and boots. She was standing in front of the vending machine, looking at it with a displeased look.

Not wanting to keep Kurisu waiting and also because he wants a drink he goes ahead and asks if she needs help. "Uh excuse me but do you-", the girl turns to Okabe and for a brief moment she looked surprised to see him there.

"Hehe just as planed! You there! I request your assistance", she points at Okabe with a confident looking smile on her face.

"Wh-what? Assist? Heh you expect me the great Houoin Kyouma to assist?!" Okabe points his index finger right back at the girl. "You must have guts to come to me and demand my help like that".

The girl's eyes widened, "S-so you're him? The legendary Hououin Kyoma!"

Okabe grins then does one of his chunnibiyo poses, "yes the one and only!"

Suddenly the girl hugged Okabe tightly which caught Okabe off guard. He's almost knocked off balance but regains his footing. "Huh? Are you ok?"

"At last I finally found you! I have been looking forward to meeting you". She then lets go. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am your successor! Hououin Kyouma Annnarr! She then makes her own chunnibiyo pose. "You can just call me Kyouma Annarr for short or Kyouma the 2nd".

This sudden revelation surprises Okabe at first. He thinks to himself, "how does this girl that I never met before know of the name Hououin Kyouma? Also she's added a part to it!" Then he remembers the feeling he felt after leaving Kurisu's apartment room the other day. "Hey Kyouma the 2nd are you by any chance a time traveler?"

Kyouma the 2nd stops posing and is surprised that Okabe asked that question, "wow you were able to tell without me saying anything! So its true that your reading stiener ability is strong! Anyways yes the girl that stands before you is a time traveler from the future! So what gave it away? Can you tell just by looking or what? Surly anyone else in this park could be the time traveler", Kyouma the 2nd's eyes glowed with curiosity.

This threw Okabe off. Normally people either roll with his behavior, tell him to cut it out and get tired of it, or in Fairis's case exceed his levels of chunnibyo. However, this girl is not going over the top or getting annoyed. "Uh n-no I can't tell by just looking at you but my reading steiner did activate yesterday so I knew that something might've happened and you just admitted it without any further questions".

"Ah yes that makes sense", she nods in agreement. "Unfortunately, Hououin Kyouma I didn't come here just to meet my predecessor I actually came to warn you about something". Kyouma the 2nd 's face changed to a more serious expression.

Okabe started getting worried. He knew all too well that if something bad is going to happen that involves time travel then the warning this girl from another worldline is about to give is about something that's really bad. "A warning? Is it something to do with time travel by any chance? If so then there's no way that's possible…at least in this world line", he says while giving himself a false sense of security.

"I hate to break it to you but it does involve time travel and its by someone who has sense of reading steiner that's at least as strong as yours. You need to find this man before he finds you and your friends". Kyouma the 2nd points at Okabe to make sure he knows that its something he must do.

Okabe closes his eyes and processes what she said then opens them with an aura of determination. "Alright then I'll find this guy and stop him from causing harm to me and my lab mems. By the way what's this guy's name and what does he look like?"

"Well that's the thing". Kyouma the 2nd takes seat on a nearby bench and does her impression of Gendo Pose. "The man we're talking about looks exactly like you and has also taken the name Hououin Kyouma".

"What!? How dare he steals the name Hououin Kyouma! Only the leader of the Future Gadget Lab has the right to that name! My name! Such arrogance can't go unpunished! Kyouma the 2nd I assume that you are the rightful leader that comes after me correct?", says Okabe as he points at her.

"Yes sir! As of April 20, 2028, I became the new leader of the Future Gadget Lab and took on the title that you once had as the second Hououin Kyouma! MUAHAHAHAHA!", She gets up as she does her mad scientist laugh.

Okabe then joins her and does his mad scientist laugh and the two laugh loudly under the darkening evening sky.

A few minutes later he suddenly remembers the original reason why he's here and a sudden chill flows down his spine. "This isn't good I forgot the reason why I came here in the first place!", Okabe then buys a drink from the vending machine and runs back to where Kurisu was waiting for him.

"H-hey wait!", Kyouma the 2nd runs after Okabe.

Meanwhile, Kurisu is waiting under the tree waiting for Okabe. She almost falls a sleep when suddenly her phone vibrates. "Ahh! What the he- oh it was just this", She takes her phone out sees a notification of a message from an unknown sender. She decides to ignore it at first but then changes her mind when she glanced at the words, _don't try to save me_. This makes Kurisu curious but also a little anxious to see what the whole message. She unlocks her phone and opens up her message app to read the whole thing.

It reads _, _ _ I _ _ _ much _ _ _ _ left _ _ _ _ _ remain _ worry _ _ _ _ _ _ _ doing _ _ _ _. _ _ _ chance _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ don't try to save me _ _ _ _ _._

The message continues for a bit after this but its all unreadable. Kurisu starts to panic a little since this is the second message she's received that's like this in two days. She then sees that there was a text from Mayuri and Ruka asking where she is.

Before she can respond she hears someone approaching her from behind and turns around.

A man who resembles Okabe in every way stands right behind Kurisu. "Did I keep you waiting Christina?", he smiles as he looks right into her eyes.

"Oh its you Okabe, you scared me". She gets up and then shows him the weird text she got earlier. "It happened again. I hope Mayuri didn't get another one as well".

The man then wraps his arm around Kurisu. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine I don't think she got another message sent to her".

"Still I wonder where these messages are coming from and what are they trying to tell us? If D-mail is being used here the messages should still be sent intact". She thinks to herself a bit about what exactly is going on.

"Kurisu lets go somewhere else and think about this, a change in scenery might make it easier to make sense of all this". He grabs her hand and starts walking.

Kurisu almost stumbles but regains her footing. "E-eh? So we're going somewhere else? I should probably tell Mayuri then since she sent a text asking where we are".

"We'll tell them later. For now just follow me", his pacing speeds up a little.

Kurisu doesn't say anything and but is still worried about the message. She also feels that something is off. This man looks and sounds like Okabe but for some reason she's getting the feeling like she's with the wrong guy right now. However, despite that she continues to follow this man as they exit the park.

A quarter of an hour later Okabe and Kyouma the 2nd arrive at the tree where Okabe expected Kurisu to be waiting for him. He doesn't see her and starts getting worried. "Where did she go? I know we stopped here before I went back to the vending machine so she can't be too far away from here". He continues looking around but doesn't see her anywhere.

"Hey why don't you try calling her?" asks Kyouma the 2nd.

"Oh that would be the easy option", Okabe pulls out his phone and sees a message from Daru and Ruka. Both of them are telling him that something urgent has come up and that he and Kurisu should get back to the lab. "Guess I was too distracted to notice their message". He calls Kurisu but the call goes to voicemail. He tries again and again and again but to no avail. Okabe starts getting more worried and anxious.

Kyouma the 2nd notices the look on his face. "Hey by any chance was the person you were with Kurisu Makise? Maybe she got tired and went home or something".

"She would at least call and tell me first right? Or…maybe not? No she's not that much an ice queen. If anything she's more like a roast queen. Still she wouldn't just leave here all of a sudden". Okabe puts his finger under his chin and thinks about what might've happened. "Wait a minute! Its possible that the imposter came here and took her away!"

"Kyouma we need to get back to the lab immediately. I know you're worried about what may have happened to Kurisu but trust me when I say the best course of action is to go back to our HQ and figure out a plan of action". Kyouma the 2nd puts her hand on Okabe's shoulder to help reassure him.

"I guess if you're saying that then calling the police is out of the question then", says Okabe in a defeating tone.

"Yeah let's just say it won't go well". Kyouma the 2nd looks to the side, indicating she knows they won't be of much help.

Okabe nods, "Alright we'll go back to the lab and think of a way to get her back". The two then head back to the lab. The entire time Okabe was silent because he was worried about Kurisu and frustrated that he allowed something like this to happen.

Elsewhere the two people that were after Suzuha the other day finally reached Akihabara. Under the cover of darkness they look for the future gadget lab. One of them spots Faris as she walks heads back home after some shopping and asks her for directions to Braun's Tubes.

"Nya? You want to know where to find that place?", Faris thinks about it for a bit since she can't imagine why anyone other than Okabe and his friends including herself would want to go there. "Just go straight in that direction and then take a right, its actually not that far from here nya".

One of the them thanks Faris and walks off, following her directions. Faris continues on her way but turns around to take a second look. However, when she does they vanished from her view. "That's strange I could've sworn I knew those two to be…nyahh I must be imagining things".

The two then stop once they see the Braun's Tubes building. Someone then suddenly exits the building and notices the two. The two figures just stand there and try to act as casual as possible.

"Eh? Is that you Mayushi?", It turns it was Daru who left the building.

"Tuutuuruuu! Mayushi is present". She then does a solute while smiling.

Daru adjust his glasses. "Oh I see and is that Nae-chan behind you?".

"Uh yeah its me, just uh hanging around my good friend Mayuri is all heh", Nae comes out from behind Mayuri.

"Wait, Mayushi weren't you with Rukashi earlier? Also how come your hair looks a bit different?", Daru also notices that Nae looks a bit taller and more develped than she should be.

"Oh well he decided to go home and then Mayushi saw Nae-chan and decided to walk with her home". The Mayuri look-alike then puts her arm around the Nae look-alike.

"Hmm well I'm going home, if you some how see Okarin anywhere please tell him what Suzuha told us. I'll do the same if I see him to". Daru then waves and heads on home.

"Okay we will", the Mayuri look-alike waves at Daru then stops smiling and waving after a bit. "That was annoying…bringing up my old self…how I used to be".

"Well at least we have the location of the future gadget lab and we know a little more about Okabe's whereabouts. Which at the moment is not here but knowing him he'll be here for sure". The Nae look-alike grabs her left arm as if to restrain herself.

Just who are these two strangers? Why did they seek out the future gadget lab and why do they have an uncanny resemblance to Mayuri and Nae? Also where did the Okabe imposter take Kurisu to? What kind of dark future did this Suzuha come from? Most of all Who exactly is this strange chunnibiyo girl who calls herself Hououin Kyouma the 2nd? Find out the answer to some of these questions on the next chapter!


End file.
